Doki Doki! Pretty Cure DVD and Blu-ray
Here is a list of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure DVD and Blu-ray releases. =DVD= Volume 1 General Information *Release Date: 29 May 2013 *Price: ￥3,990 *Product Link: http://shop.toei-anim.co.jp/products/detail/9580/ Episodes *01:The Earth is in Big Trouble! The Last Remaining Pretty Cure!! *02:Yipes! Cure Heart's Secret Identity Has Been Blown! *03:The Greatest Partner Appears! Cure Diamond!! Special Clips *Non-Credit Opening Sequence *Non-Credit Ending Sequence *CM promotion for DVD Volume 2 General Information *Release Date: 28 June 2013 *Price: ￥3,990 *Product Link: http://shop.toei-anim.co.jp/products/detail/9630/ Episodes *04:I Must Decline! I Cannot Become a Pretty Cure! *05:No Way! That Girl is Cure Sword?? *06:What a Shock! MakoP is Coming to My House!? Volume 3 General Information *Release Date: 27 July 2013 *Price: ￥3,990 *Product Link: http://shop.toei-anim.co.jp/products/detail/9748/ Episodes *07:Close Battle! Farewell, Pretty Cure!! *08:Kyupirappa~! A Mysterious Baby is Born!! *09:Nonsense! Ai-chan Goes to School!! Volume 4 General Information *Release Date: 28 August 2013 *Price: ￥3,990 *Product Link: http://shop.toei-anim.co.jp/products/detail/9946/ Episodes *10:The Transfer Student is a National Super Idol!! *11:Awaken! Pretty Cure's New Power! *12:Mana's Determination! I'll Take an Apprentice! Volume 5 General Information *Release Date: 27 September 2013 *Price: ￥3,990 *Product Link: http://shop.toei-anim.co.jp/products/detail/10049/ Episodes *13:Finally Found!? A Clue of the Princess! *14:The Dream or the Promise! Rikka's Many Worries! *15:Really Busy! Makoto's Idol Days! Volume 6 General Information *Release Date: 25 October 2013 *Price: ¥ 3,990 *Product Link: http://shop.toei-anim.co.jp/products/detail/10170/ Episodes *16: Regina's Fierce Attack! Mana is Mine! *17: Shock! The Stolen Crystal! *18: Appear! The Last Royal Crystal! Volume 7 General Information *Release Date :27 November 2013 * Price: ¥ 3,990 * Product Link:http://shop.toei-anim.co.jp/products/detail/10195/ Episodes *19:Betting the Crystals! Jikochu's Game! *20:The Crystal's Guidance! To the Princess! *21:To the Trump Kingdom! Rescue the Princess! Volume 8 General Information * Relase Data:25 December 2013 * Price: ¥ 3,990 * Product Link:http://shop.toei-anim.co.jp/products/detail/10291/ Episodes * 22:Appearance in a Pinch! A New Warrior Cure Ace!? * 23:Get back the Love! The Five Pretty Cure's Vow! * 24:Shock! MakoP Declares Her Idol Retirement! Volume 9 General Information *Relase Data: 29.01.2014 *Price: ¥3,990 *Product Link: Episodes *25: Brilliant Transformation! Appearance of A New Heroine? *26:My True Feelings! Rikka Worries Once Again! *27:Discovered?! Cure Ace's Weakness! Volume 10 General Information *Relase Data: 29.01.2014 *Price: ¥3,990 *Product Link: Episodes *28:My Heart's Pounding! Aguri's Summer Vacation! *29:For Mana's Sake! Sharuru's Big Transformation! *30:The Final Trial! The Legendary Pretty Cure! =Blu-ray= Volume 1 General Information *Release Date: 27 September 2013 *Price: ￥24,150 *Product Link: http://shop.toei-anim.co.jp/products/detail/10050/ Episodes *01:The Earth is in Big Trouble! The Last Remaining Pretty Cure!! *02:Yipes! Cure Heart's Secret Identity Has Been Blown! *03:The Greatest Partner Appears! Cure Diamond!! *04:I Must Decline! I Cannot Become a Pretty Cure! *05:No Way! That Girl is Cure Sword?? *06:What a Shock! MakoP is Coming to My House!? *07:Close Battle! Farewell, Pretty Cure! *08:Kyupirappa~! A Mysterious Baby is Born!! *09:Nonsense! Ai-chan Goes to School!! *10:The Transfer Student is a National Super Idol!! *11:Awaken! Pretty Cure's New Power! *12:Mana's Determination! I'll Take an Apprentice! Special Clips *No Credit Opening Sequence *No Credit Ending Sequence *CM promotion for Blu-ray Volume 2 General Information *Release Date:29.January 2014 *Price: ￥24,150 *Product Link:http://shopping.toei-anim.co.jp/system/item/29654/ Episodes *13:Finally Found!? A Clue of the Princess! *14:The Dream or the Promise! Rikka's Many Worries! *15:Really Busy! Makoto's Idol Days! *16:Regina's Fierce Attack! Mana is Mine! *17:Shock! The Stolen Crystal! *18:Appear! The Last Royal Crystal! *19:Betting the Crystal! Selfish Game! *20:The Guide of Crystal! To the Location of the Princess! *21:To the Trump Kingdom! Rescue the Princess! *22:Appearance in a Pinch! A New Warrior Cure Ace!? *23:Get back the Love! The Five Pretty Cure's Vow! *24:Shock! MakoP Declares Her Idol Retirement! Special Clips *No Credit Opening Sequence *No Credit Ending Sequence *CM promotion for Blu-ray Volume 3 General information *Release Date:28 March 2014 *Price: ￥24,150 *Product Link: Episodes *25:Brilliant Transformation! Appearance of A New Heroine? *26:My True Feelings! Rikka Worries Once Again! *27:Discovered?! Cure Ace's Weakness! *28:My Heart's Pounding! Aguri's Summer Vacation! *29:For Mana's Sake! Sharuru's Big Transformation! *30:The Final Trial! The Legendary Pretty Cure! *31:Oogai Town is in a Big Pinch! The Lovely Pad is Born! *32:Mana collapses! A Stormy Cultural Festival *33: Alice's Father Appears! Yotsuba Family Stay Meeting! *34: Mama is Big Trouble! Unhappy Ai-chan! *35:No No Ai-chan! Toothbrushing Big Plan *36: The First of Raquel! The Power of First Love, Full Throttle! Special Clips * * * Volume 4 General Information *Release Date:28 May 2014 *Price: ￥24,150 *Product Link: Episodes *37:Fix this Love Hate Relationship! Carrot vs. Aguri! *38:Pell's Scheme! Ai Becomes a Jikochuu!? *39:I've Come to See You! Regina Returns! *40:Feelings I Want to Convey! MakoP's New Song Announced! *41:Alice's Dream! The Flower that Sealed Friends *42:Let's Celebrate! The First Birthday! *43:To My Most Important Person! Aguri's Class Visit! *44:Selfish's Trap! The Christmas Without Mana *45:The Destined Showdown! Ace vs Regina *46: *47: *48: *49: Special Clips * * Category:Merchandise Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Stubs